


Passed Out

by TheSapphireAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: One Shot, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSapphireAlchemist/pseuds/TheSapphireAlchemist
Summary: I had this as a dream, woke up, and wrote it down. I don’t really have intentions on finishing it so if u want to, go right ahead but credit me!
Kudos: 9





	Passed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder this IS a dream

The Doctor could barely breathe.  
She cried out for help once more, her voice hoarse and her throat pained. She was losing consciousness fast, and hoped someone caught her emergency beacon. 

Whatever that man injected her with acted as a paralytic, and she lay immobilized on the floor of the rec centre next to the pool. The doctor was shocked the man didn’t just throw her in.  
He had taken blood samples, and was no doubt using them for something she wouldn’t approve of in the slightest. 

A noise and something clattering to the ground. The doctor called out once more, hoping whatever or whoever caught her beacon wasn’t someone who wanted her dead. 

“This way!” A familiar female voice rang out. No, this can’t be right. 

The doors swung open and bursting through them came a very, very familiar face.  
“Hold on!” He shouted and ran to her side. There were two women behind him.  
“Martha, go check to see if you can find any alien tech. We didn’t see the person leave, he had to have had some short range teleport of something!”  
Martha nodded and set off.  
The Doctor looked up and met the eyes of none other than herself. Or himself. She wasn’t really sure how to word this situation. It was her tenth regeneration, scanning her with the sonic.  
“Doctor, is she gonna be alright?” The Doctor managed to angle her head to look at Donna.  
As he continued to scan he stopped over her chest near her hearts. He looked Down in disbelief and looked up at her again.  
She managed to make a meek smile and her past self got up and started rummaging through the nearby office, and, finding nothing to help, ran back, picked her up carefully as if the universe would implode if he touched her, and called for Martha to follow him. She looked and saw Donna had gone over to Martha’s side to assist in a search. 

“Right, we have to get back to the TARDIS so I can treat her. That guy didn’t leave anything in ways of an antidote behind, of course they never really do, so I need to formulate one on board!” 

The Doctor sighed as she passed into unconsciousness. 

When she woke next, she found she could move freely again, her throat wasn’t in pain and there was a face hovering over her own, but a bit to the left of her.  
“Hello Donna.” The Doctor said.  
“How do you know my name? I don’t think I’ve ever met you before!”  
“I’ll explain in a bit, where is The Doctor?” Not every day does she get to ask THAT particular question. 

“In the console room. Are you sure you’re able to walk and such? You don’t look to steady you know.”  
The doc tried to get on her feet. She stumbled a bit but Donna was there to catch her by the arm and The Doctor was able to stand on her own after a bit.  
“How...how long was I uh... out for?”  
“Two days! The Doctor wouldn’t say anything about you but he acted like he knew you! Do you two know each other?”  
“It’s....” the doctor smiled. “It’s complicated.”


End file.
